duh_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox
Mario "Fox" Henriquez (Also sometimes known as "Dragon") is a recurring antagonist of Duh Chat, and the primary enemy in Book IV. A mass weeaboo hinted to have several mental disorders. Formerly infatuated with Justina Torres, her deceptions lead Fox to hate her, resulting in direct conflicts with her actual lover, Luis. And later on, tempting even the likes of Emily and Neville. Despite all the drama caused by Fox, he's never actually been a member of the chat. Background Not much is known about Fox's background. Only that he's of hispanic decent, and has a mother and a younger brother, who he loves very much. Appearance Fox is an overweight, somewhat tall hispanic young man with a tan complexion, who is often seen wearing a black, zipped up fleece sweatshirt and blue jeans, or sometimes sweatpants. On some days, he wears formal shirts for no apparent reason. Personality Fox has a very...Erratic personality. Changing traits and developing different goals so quickly that it borderlines bipolarity. He has a history of believing himself to be an anime character, such as Eren from Attack on Titan, or Natsu from Fairy Tail. Admittedly, he has told a few people that this is caused by a mental disorder. Though this helped Bryan get into some decent anime. Despite this, he defends himself often, and he tends to be very arrogant, thinking of others to be below him, and often referring to himself as "cool" and "heroic". Always thinking of his ways and motives to be righteous, believing that no "good person" is capable of feeling hate, an ideal that constantly clashes with Luis' more expressive views and Justina's open mind. However he is also a huge hypocrite, seeing his own caring crush towards Justina turn into hatred, even wishing a violent death upon her, and resorting to rude comments when things don't go his way. Things like these lead Nate to believe that Fox is only keeping a ruse, and his true personality goes a lot deeper. But whenever he shows the slightest sign of complexity, it's always knocked down by a stupid remark. Book 0: Prototype (To be added) Book I: Beginnings Shipping Limbo Following some rumors, Fox was rumored to be a couple with his crush, Justina. She, however, tries to debunk these rumors, claiming she has no feelings towards him. Despite this, she's seen talking to him a lot, and on occasion even "flirting" with him. This causes Fox's rival, Marrero, to grow jealous and want Justina to himself. Fox is informed that Justina's boyfriend is actually Bryan, and so he confronts him. He leads Bryan to blow his cover, revealing that he was faking it to help her get away from Fox. As the drama intensifies with Marrero, Fox pulls Nate into the bathroom, and tells him "only I deserve Justina, nobody else does, especially Marrero". Nate somewhat agrees, believing that the two would be a good couple. But Nate snickers to himself, believing Fox to have always been a huge mess. After Justina reveals on Duh Chat that she finds both Fox and Marrero annoying, Nate realizes just how wrong and cancerous Fox is being. At the Homecoming dance, Justina promises Fox that they'll be together once she returns from Albany, however, she makes this promise believing that she'll never return. Fox attempts to dance with her, but is put in his place by a friend of her's, Following Justina's departure, they begin to gmail each other. Winter Arrives (31 Days of Cold) Justina and Fox are still gmailing each other. Getting lead on pretty badly, Fox grows excited at the thought of seeing Justina again, soon. However, she attends two concerts and doesn't inform him, showing that she's still uninterested. Book II: Scarlet Snow New Scrubs Justina finally returns, and attempts to hide from Fox under a table. She's found, however. Later on Nick offers to help her with the Fox situation, but she declines, believing it not to be a biggie. Fox and Marrero eventually discover that Justina was never interested in any of him, and only led him on to keep his feelings from being hurt. He declares his hatred towards her, wishes that she get run over by a car, and decides to move on. Though he seems to keeps tabs on her afterwards. Book III: Lovely Reckoning New Colors Luis and Nate hear rumors that Fox is scheming something against Justina. After Nate spots Fox and Marrero following Justina in a stalkerish manner, Fox is approached and questioned by Luis, only to react aggressively, defending himself by bringing up Justina's deception. Fox even has the guts to ask Luis to retrieve a Kunai gift he gave Justina months ago. Not wanting issues to go any deeper, Luis gives Fox a stern warning and leaves things be, though having Nate keep tabs on him. Duh Wrap-Up Fox questions Luis about the Kunai, and why he never got it back. He proceeds to talk shit about Justina, to which Luis snaps and tells Fox to fuck off and never ask him for anything. Fox backs off, seemingly for good. Book IV: Boiling Storm Hellish Limbo Fox pops out of the blue, and attempts to shit-talk Justina in an email conversation with Luis. The latter, already stressed and deteriorated, proceeds to bash Fox and easily defeat him GG no re. Fox proceeds to threaten the entire chat, however, triggering a response from Neville. Fox is attacked and pushed back by Nate, to which he later responds by attacking Luis once more. This time, Justina intervenes and tells him off, asking that he stay away from their lives for good. Climax